Girly Girls
by girl.with.many.faces
Summary: Hermione was sometimes quick to judge people. Sadly, Parvati and Lavender were victims of this particular flaw. One-shot! Might comply with cannon.


**This is a one-shot. I always thought that Lavender and Parvati weren't ever given much character depth. They were your basic depiction of a girly girl and I couldn't help but wonder a little bit. Hermione seemed kind of judgemental in the first novel and made a lot of bad impressions on people.**

**What if her bad habit of jumping to conclusions made her miss out on something really great?**

**I read a fanfic a while back, I do not know who it was by, but Lavender was a complete anime fanatic and I thought this depiction of her was really interesting. If anyone knows the author of that story, or something similar, please leave a comment (^_^)**

**Anyways, this is my version of an anime-obsessed Lavender and Parvati.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

…**..**

000000000000

…..

"Hey…" Lavender Brown approached Parvati Patil after the feast.

She'd noticed the bracelet she'd been wearing. A bracelet with a familiar symbol and crescent moon design.

Hermione was listening in on their conversation. She'd never had friends before…Most of the girls she knew were just so…girly and annoying. She just didn't fit in. And boys weren't all that much better, they weren't very mature.

Maybe if she listened in, she'd get to know what they were into.

This was Hogwarts after all. A prestigious magical academy! So there was little chance that these girls were like all the others.

"That bracelet you're wearing…" Lavender's eyes fell on the silver bracelet on Parvati's wrist, "Is that…from the Sailor Moon lineup?"  
They were talking about jewelry?" Hermione wondered.

What was Sailor Moon? Was that a common designer company in the magical world?

Parvati's eyes widened,  
"You know about…Oh! Your bow…could that be Venus's?"  
Lavender grinned,  
"I knew it! I can't believe there's another girl here who's into that stuff! I mean, it's so muggle that people always give me strange looks. I always admired Venus's bow. It's so cute, right?"  
Were they talking about some famous model or singer? Hermione scowled, then turned away.

So, the girls here were the same as back home.

"Who's your favourite?" Parvati asked her, "I mean, your favourite Sailor Senshi?"  
"Venus." Lavender said, "You?"  
"Mercury." Parvati said excitedly.

To think she'd meet someone else who was as into anime as she was? And in the same house as her!

"I have such a crush on Tuxedo Mask. He's so dreamy." Lavender sighed.

"Yeah." Parvati agreed with a slightly glazed expression, "Unlike the boys here…Most of the boys in Shojou Manga are hot though. You seen Cardcaptor Sakura?"  
"Oh, yeah." Lavender nodded her head, "Well…I saw the English version. Julien is hot."  
"Everyone likes Julien." Parvati rolled her eyes.  
"Don't tell me you're immune to his charms?" Lavender gasped.

"No…" Parvati said, looking down at the ground guiltily, "He's with Sakura's brother though. Not that I'm complaining. They're like, the best couple in all of anime!"  
"What about Serena and Tuxedo Mask?" Lavender pointed out.

Parvati paused, weighing the two couples against each other, then shrugging her shoulders,

"Second best, then."  
Their rankings would change in a few years.

"But don't call her Serena! Her name is Usagi. Bunny is also acceptable."  
"Wow. You're hard core." Lavender said, wide-eyed, "I wish I could dress like that though…"  
"Like what?" Parvati wondered.

"Sailor Moon."

"Me too." Parvati said, "Here I thought I was just weird."  
"No way!" Lavender said, "It's always been my dream to go as Sailor Moon for Halloween!"

Hermione, who was still listening in, scowled under her breath. Why was it that wherever she went all girls seemed to want to talk about were clothing and boys?

And who would want to dress up as some model for Halloween? Surely their parents wouldn't allow that. They were eleven! Well, Hermione would much rather go as a woman who wasn't a stereotype of boobs and make-up, thank you very much.


End file.
